lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71244 Level Pack for the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Background Sonic the Hedgehog is a 15-year-old anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and the fastest thing alive. He has constantly gone through islands such as South Island, Westside Island, and Angel Island to save them from the mad scientist, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. He would later find himself fighting nearly god-like beings known as Chaos, Dark Gaia, the Time Eater, and the Deadly Six. He is the leader of Team Sonic which is a trio of heroes including his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower and close friend Knuckles the Echidna who frequently team up to fight against Eggman. He has many other friends including characters such as Tails, Amy Rose, Knuckles, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, and Cream the Rabbit. He has also formed rivalries with Metal Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Jet the Hawk. Upon collecting the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he can transform into the mighty gold Super Sonic. Dimension Crisis Sonic Dimensions Sonic was briefly seen going around the Green Hill Zone retrieving a Chaos Emerald for Tails. As soon as he arrived at Tails' Lab, he discovers Tails, Big the Cat, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow were captured by Doctor Eggman, who then stole the other 6 Chaos Emeralds. As Eggman was influenced by Sonic's compliment, he was distracted, then, quickly, Sonic freed his friends. However, despite Doctor Eggman's mistake of activating the Keystone (which led his friends--minus Tails--, Eggman himself and the other remaining Chaos Emeralds sucked into portals), Sonic then asked Tails for a plan and went to different areas in his world to claim back the other Emeralds and find his other friends. After claiming back all of the Emeralds and successfully defeated Doctor Eggman and Chaos, Sonic and Tails went to a portal, to rescue Amy. This leaves their fate unknown. World Sonic the Hedgehog World: Green Hill Zone Abilities * Speed * Grind Rails * Acrobat * Super Strength * Super Transformation (Jump and then press interact button to activate) ** Invulnerability ** Laser Deflector Quotes Trivia * He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith, who has voiced him in the Sonic Boom animated series and all Sonic video games released since 2010. ** Smith also voices Cole, The Riddler, Plovar, Frank the Foreman, and The Riddler (The LEGO Batman Movie). ** The only time Smith hasn't voiced Sonic during his tenure is in the Sonic the Hedeghog movie in 2020, where he is voiced by Ben Schwartz. * In-game, due to Sonic's fear of water, he wears a life jacket and swims using backstrokes. ** In beta versions of the game, he also wore a scuba mask although this was removed in the final version. ** If you move fast enough while on water as Sonic, he will run on the water's surface instead of swimming. * He is the third video game character, representing the franchise with the same name. The other video game characters are: Chell from Portal 2, Gamer Kid representing Midway Arcade, and Chase McCain from LEGO City: Undercover. * Sonic's reveal (taking the One Ring from Gollum) is a reference to Rings being the main collectibles in his games (similar to studs in LEGO games). ** Interestingly with the Sonic the Hedgehog Red Brick, all studs are replaced with Rings as a nod to that fact. * Sonic, Harley Quinn, Chase McCain, Marceline, Excalibur Batman, Blossom and Bubbles are the only characters with the Super Strength ability that cannot use Super Strength Handles. * Sonic is able to transform into Super Sonic by completing his level and collecting a specific amount of Studs/Rings. ** Super Sonic works similarly to the "Chi Mode" as he has a meter around the character portrait like Laval, Cragger, and Eris. ** The meter can be replenished by collecting studs (or rings in the Sonic world or level), just like the Chi meter fills up with Chi orbs. * When Sonic dies, rather than breaking into pieces he'll die like he does in the Classic games; facing the camera, arms and legs straight out, and a surprised look on his face while falling in front of all the art (or in this game, phasing right through the ground.) * Sonic, along with Doctor Eggman, make cameos as parade balloons in a Ghostbusters (2016) level and in the Adventure World. ** Doctor Eggman is a boss while Sonic is the solution to the boss and a renovation project. When the Sonic balloon is inflated and the PKE puzzle is solved, he will jump on top of the Doctor Eggman balloon, revealing his weak points. * Sonic also makes a cameo in the commercial for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Story Pack, where Sonic is thought to be the beast that the main character (Newt Scamander) in the series was looking for. ** He even reacts to him in the game as well. * Sonic's toy tag consists of the Sonic Team logo's Sonic icon, his name in Sonic the Hedgehog font and the background of his toy tag is Green Hill Zone, however, in yellow. * When using The Tornado, Sonic will ride on the top wing while Tails pilots the plane. * In the game since he's faster than his vehicle the Sonic Speedster, he'll actually reference it and say something about why he needs it. * Sonic is the first character to be able to turn into a super form, curl into a ball and use spin dash (Not counting Jake's zorb transformation), use the air dash to zero in on enemies, have a custom death of his own, and be able to grind on rails. * Most of his lines or his idle animations make a reference of all his video-games and anything related to his franchise. ** One of his idle animations features him taking a nap and dreaming about his 16-bit Genesis form, probably because of the release being on his 25th anniversary and the fact that Sonic is always rather impatient. ** Another is Sonic looking at his wrist and stamping his foot. This is a reference to the original idle animations in the original 1991 game. *** The only difference is back then Sonic's body was still pointing in whatever direction he was facing and will stamp his foot until the player moves, while in LEGO Dimensions he turns directly to the camera and stops stamping his foot quickly. * His first and third line to himself is a reference to Sonic Adventure 2, where he tells Shadow the same thing before their first battle. ** The second line Sonic makes to himself references Sonic Heroes, when Team Sonic met Team Dark before springing into battle. ** His third entrance line is a reference to the intro of Sonic X. * His line to Marceline is both a nod to her occasionally turning into a werewolf in Adventure Time, and Sonic's time as a werehog in Sonic Unleashed. * His line to Bart Simpson is a reference to The Simpsons episode "Marge Be Not Proud", where Bart imagines Sonic saying the same line to him to convince him to steal a video game. * He mistakes Cragger for Vector the Crocodile because they're both anthropomorphic crocodiles. * His line to Peter Venkman is about a creepy doll that resembles Tails, a reference to the odd Sonic R character, Tails Doll. * His line to Gollum is a reference to the E3 trailer, where Gollum was about to take the ring but then Sonic the Hedgehog went very quickly and took it from Gollum. * His line to Lumpy Space Princess is a possible reference to the infamous game Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), where he meets Princess Elise. At the game's ending, time is reset and nobody remembers the events that happened. ** Also, judging from how he delivers the line, it's likely that he was also referring to the infamous "kiss" scene from the same game. * Sonic's quote to Cyborg is a reference to the classic days when Eggman used to roboticize Mobians instead of building robots. * His line to Harley Quinn has him slightly comparing her to Amy Rose, in particular their red outfits and that they carried a big hammer, as well as indirectly noticing similarities to their obsessive crushes on The Joker and him respectively. * His line to Newt Scamander is since he keeps strange monsters in a suitcase Sonic doesn't want to be kept in a suitcase where he can't run free. * His quote when unable to solve a puzzle is a quote from Sonic Heroes. It is heard when you clear a level as Team Sonic (Speed Formation) and get an E rank. * The first part of Sonic's second entrance quote is from Sonic Adventure 1 when he encounters Chaos. * The Bouncing Barrel in Carnival Night Zone line references the infamous barrel puzzle in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, which spawned frustration to many players that didn't know how to make it move up and down properly in order to pass on. * When in his super form, he obtains the Invulnerability Ability making him the 6th character who obtains this ability. ** Gamer Kid and Sonic are the only characters who obtain this ability on a certain amount of time or energy. * Sonic currently has the most interactions with each characters, having lines with 12 characters, they usually have lines with 5 or 6 characters. * In gameplay, Sonic's mouth is on the left side of this head but on the physical minifigure itself's on the opposite side of his head. * Sonic's first line when encountering a boss is a reference to Sonic Heroes. * Sonic demonstrates the rebuild mechanic with the Hogwarts Express in-store display cabinet videos. * Sonic currently has the most entrance lines between all the characters, with 5. ** Sonic is also the Year 2 character with the most lines so far. * Sonic is the fifth character to host a Meet That Hero! trailer, but is the only character to be the only one to represent his franchise in game. * Sonic is the only Year 2 character to have a Dimensions Crisis storyline, even though the events never appeared in the main game story. * His exit line "I'm outta here" is a reference to Sonic CD, the line is said in Sonic CD if you stay idle for 3 minutes in any stage. * Sonic's first exit line is a reference to his favorite food, chili dogs. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Male Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Speed Ability Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Animals Category:Videogame Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Playable Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Wave 7 Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Acrobat Ability Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Keys Category:Super Transformation Ability Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Grind Rails Ability Category:Invulnerability Ability Category:Deflection Ability Category:Super Jump Ability Category:Accessory Characters Category:Characters With Special Heads Category:Meet That Hero! Hosts Category:Wave 7 Characters